Prevent Me
by Life after Nothing
Summary: the summary is inside but here's some of it: there's a terrible accident and it's all Herm's fault she could have stopped it but it happened. she fled to Ameri. w a sertain someone just to stop history fomr repeating it's self
1. PrologIt HappenedIt's All My Fault

Prolog  
  
Prevent Me  
  
Summary: a terrible accident happens and there was no way to prevent I but not to let then go through with it. It's all Hermione's fault and she can't deal with it along, one of them is near death but she makes him like her...a vampire. It's the only way. They flee and go to America to start a new life, or is history just going to repeat it's self again. Hermione just can't take that again.  
  
A/N: yeah I'm starting another story, I hope you all review it b/c no one but Hannon Malfoy has reviewed Shattered with Time. I think that one is my best yet b/c the entire thing is in first person and it's hard for me to do that. I hope you all like this on and at least review it.  
  
~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~  
  
There was blood, everywhere. I didn't mean for this to happen. Not this...anything but this...I didn't mean for them to die. No body was supposed to die, or get hurt...at least that's what they told me. Not like this...anything but this. Why do these things always happen to me? I have to get away. Yes! Yes, that's what I'll do; I'll get away...run away. And no body will come after me. All those who would are dead now anyway. I can't believe this happened, it shouldn't have. I should have stopped it before it started. I could have...What was that? Movement? Is some one alive? Is that so? Please let it be so! No, death is near...very near, he'll be dead in a matter of minutes. And yes, now he is dead. No, he's still breathing that's a good sign. I can't let him die; it was not his time to go. He shouldn't have been here anyway. Not to leave me just yet. All right I'm goanna do it, god I'm so afraid. What if he's too close to death? He won't survive if he's too close. No, just listen to your instincts and turn him...it's the only way. I don't care who he is it's the only way to get through this! Oh god I hope it's the only way...please...please let me be right this time, just this once!.....please...  
  
~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~  
  
A/N: well there it is...short but there it is. I hope you all like it!! 


	2. A Start

Chapter one: A Start  
  
This is crazy I should never have left and came here. Especially with him, but I just can't handle this alone. Even if he is an ass I still need someone for support and he needs me to understand what I did to him. He looks so peaceful while he sleeps though, wait why am I thinking that? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. At least not this. I should get some sleep I've had a long night I need my days to sleep. I'm just so afraid, I shouldn't be though; there's nothing to be afraid of anymore, only in my dreams there are. He's stirring, is it sunset already? Yes it is, and I haven't slept all day.  
  
"Hermione? You awake?" He called out in a horse voice that he usually has in the evenings when he wakes.  
  
"Yes." I whisper glancing over at him from where I sat next to him on our queen size bed. It's weird; we should have stolen two different beds. But we didn't, I don't know why we just didn't want to be very far from each other I guess in the beginning. He stretched out his arms and pulled me to him so that I was now lying down pressed against him staring into his stormy ice blue/grey eyes. He's become rather affectionate after we left. I guess it was because he knew his father was thousands of miles away and couldn't watch him constantly to know that he had weaknesses.  
  
"You didn't sleep again did you?" He asked softly knowing that answer already. I haven't slept lately and if I have my dreams are plagued of that night. I wouldn't look at him and he sighed, a look of concern etching into his features. He knew that answer every time he asked it. He just wanted to hear it from me I guess.  
  
"I just can't." I said sighing myself I felt a knot growing in my throat but I held back my tears.  
  
"You have to; it'll slow you down and get you killed one day." He said placing a gentle kiss on my fore head. I placed my forehead on his bare chest since he liked sleeping in his flannel jimjam pants that he brought with him along with some other cloths and things to make this unused tomb look more homely I guess. I brought some things too, not many just some cloths and some other odds and ends that I just had to take with me. I didn't say anything and he knew why. I was afraid to sleep. I didn't want to be haunted for what happened that I could have stopped.  
  
"Let's go." I said sitting up and starting to get up out of the bed to take a shower to wake me up then to get dressed and see what the night will bring me tonight. I could hear him moving around from behind the door as I slipped on my cloths. I felt depressed and stared at my self in the mirror. I had definitely changed since I had left with Draco. I had streaked my hair black and white and had gotten my nose, eyebrow, and lip pierced. I guess I just wanted to look different so that no one would recognize me. Draco had changed too. His blonde hair now streaked as well with midnight blue streaks giving him a mystified look. He pierced his tong and that's about it on the piercing. I had gotten a tattoo of a slit wrist with blood dripping out on the inside of my wrist so it looked like I would be forever hurting, forever bleeding. Which was how I felt right now. I looked so pale from the lack of sunlight. I kinda liked the new look of me. I look stronger then I used to. I wasn't weak anymore and the only thing that could stop me was mine own mind at the moment. I left the bathroom, that we had fixed up last year, and saw Draco just kinda standing there in his boxers. It's not like I haven't seen him in his boxers before, he's walked around all day once when he couldn't sleep with his boxers on! I raised a questioning eye brow at him. He stared at me for the longest time before speaking. I hate it when he stares at me. It feels like he's looking into my mind and reading me like a book I hate o much! Tears prickled my eyes and I looked away from him. I couldn't take his staring. I could sense his emotions of concern for me. He's been concerned about me for a while. I haven't been myself lately and he's worried. He sighed and walked over to me so that he was standing very close, I could feel his breath on my already cold skin and I shivered.  
  
"What's going on with you lately? You haven't been sleeping, or eating or drinking for that matter and you know that you'll die from lack of blood." He said a firm edge in his voice. I couldn't answer him and tears were really starting to push forward so that I couldn't control it anymore. I crumpled to the floor tears now flowing freely from my eyes. I hate crying in front of people. Especially him. I felt his arms wrap around me and I didn't resist like I normally would have I just cried into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. Which felt like an eternity.  
  
"I can't take the memories." I cried out in anger "I hate this! Every time I sleep I see them die! I see myself turning you! I see the Ministry come and take the bodies away while we hide behind a boulder as they talked saying that no one will be able to survive the night from what happened!" I screamed rage, pain, anguish they all filled me at that moment. He stared down at me for a moment before standing picking me up placing me on the bed grabbing our duffle bags that we had brought and started stuffing our cloths into each of them along with a few other things that we may need. I watched him while he did all this; I really have no idea what he was doing. When he finished he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door into the cool night. As we walked through the cemetery he stopped at another mausoleum and knocked on the door. It opened and a pale bloke came to the door rubbing his eyes, guess he slept in late. Draco and the other bloke started talking. Towards the end Draco had nodded his head towards me and the other guy looked at me with sadness in his eyes for me. Then looked back at Draco and asked something. I had forgotten that I could hear them if I tuned in to what they were saying so that's what I did.  
  
"She's the one who started that massacre in England? Wow." The guy said as he glanced at me again.  
  
"Yes, that's her, and she's having some emotional issues so we have to go away for a while and I need you to watch over our crypt. It's over there I left a note on the door. It's a list of instructions of some things to do. So will you do it mate?" Draco said pointing over to our own mausoleum. The other guy nodded and Draco walked back to me taking my hand and leading me away again.  
  
"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" I asked weakly as we waded through the see of tomb stones. He didn't answer he just kept on going but moving a bit faster then he had before. I had to run to keep up with him at his point. We reached the far side of the cemetery and he stopped and started looking for something that he knew was there. He found it and walked back over to me. It was the old port key we had used to get here but left it still functional so if we needed to get back to England we could.  
  
"Take it." He commanded but I just backed away. Terror must have been clear in my eyes because he didn't back down. As I moved away he moved forward. I was soon trapped against a tombstone with him pressed against me so that I couldn't move.  
  
"We're going now take hold of it!" He commanded gently brushing hair away from my face gently.  
  
"I can't I can't go back and I won't let you take me!" I yelled breathing heavily from my terror.  
  
"Oh well," He said. "You're coming anyway." He grabbed my hand a placed it on the old hair brush. I felt the hook from behind the navel and away we went back into my torture from whence I ran. 


	3. Not Again, Not Again

Chapter Two: Not Again, Not Again  
  
There it was before me. The dimly lit streets of Diagon Ally standing before me in the very early morning light. I glanced over at Draco but he was already moving about looking for a way to get to his final destination which has still kept a secret to me. The sun was rising and I watching it rise. It was beautiful. I wanted this to be the last one I would ever see. I stepped out from our hiding place and stood in the direct path of the sun. Feeling the suns warmth for the first time in a year. I sighed happily in the warmth feeling my self tan nicely but after a minute or two my skin started to burn like I was getting sun burn badly I heard someone call my name but I ignored who ever it was. I just stood there and enjoyed my peace in the sun. I was nearing my end when I felt someone tackle me around my waist before I could burn up into ashes. I went crashing to the ground underneath who ever it was the tackled me. My skin was burned and it hurt but it healed quickly.  
  
"What the bloody hell did-." I cut myself off when I saw who it was. I thought I was looking at an angel well two or was it three? My eye sight was blurry and I can't see. "Harry?" I whispered in disbelief. Who ever it was smile and I stared in disbelief at who it was. He got off me and pulled me up I rubbed my eyes since from my lack of sleep now blurred.  
  
"It's great to see you again 'Mione." He said giving me a hug.  
  
"Hermione! What the bloody hell were you doing?" Draco yelled as he ran very quickly across the street now standing over me. I stared at him then at Harry but Harry wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Harry?" I questioned looking around then at Draco but he was looking at me strangely.  
  
"Hermione he's in a coma has been since last year in St. Mungo's, you know that." Draco said. I shook my head no.  
  
"No, he pushed me out of the way. He hugged me. He said 'it's good to see you again 'Mione'. He was here I saw him I felt him he was here." I ranted but I knew it was no use. Draco was right he was never there. I looked around trying to prove him wrong that Harry had been there but found nothing. No one was out in this early morning. I sighed and looked at him to see him opening the door to a small inn to seek shelter from the rising sun. I followed giving one last glance and my awaiting freedom from all this before entering after him. We got a room with strange looks from the hostess who was on the night shift for today or was it yesterday? I don't know. We had to pretend to be a very strange just married couple just to get a room together since there were only one person rooms. I hated being alone so Draco understood without me saying it and got us a room together. The room was pretty it was a dark blue color and looked over the street that we had arrived on. Draco went into the bathroom and changed before moving to stand beside me.  
  
"It's unfair." He stated "We should be out there not having to shelter ourselves in the night." He was angry, but not at me. Just at the rules of being a vampire. I leaned against him lifted a hand and stroked his head. His hair was so soft even though he's the undead his hair is always so soft.  
  
"That's just the way it is Draco. I was angry at them too when I was first turned, but I learned to accept them. And you will too.....eventually." I told him before entering the bathroom and changing as well. I don't know how but I was very tired when I left and made a b-line to the already pulled down bed since Draco was already lying down staring at the ceiling. I climbed in next to him and we lay there in silence the drapes drawn but the sounds of the outside world drifting in soothing my nerves. I felt.....I felt safe being back in England. I moved closer to Draco drawing some warmth from him before closing my eyes and letting sleep take me away. Dreamless and black.  
  
I felt shaking but ignored it pulling the blankets over my head in order to push away whoever was shaking me. I curled into a ball but there was no point. The shaking stopped but the I heard voices. One I think was Draco's the other sounded familiar I just can't place it though. Bloody hell!!! Did they have to start a yelling match so early in my morning!!  
  
"Bloody hell!!" I screamed throwing the blankets off me. "Do you have to yell?!?! I haven't slept in days! I was trying to get a couple more minutes of sleep and you start yelling!" Who ever was yelling now turned to look at me. Oh my fucking god it was Pansy Parkinson standing in the doorway to our room with her hands on her hips glaring at me.  
  
"Hermione mudblood Granger?" She said angrily turning to look at Draco "Harry pot heads mudblood side kick! This is why you want to leave me? For that whore?" She screamed looking very sad and angry at the same time.  
  
"I would like to make a correction." I said standing and walking over to her. "I am not the girl who slept with almost every guy in Hogwarts that was you. I on the other hand just slept with two people during my stay there." I continued in a very calm voice even though I was extremely angry on the inside for her even being here. My fangs extended as well as Draco's following my lead. "Now, Pansy dear, I would like to ask you to leave. Because if you don't you may not live to see the sun rise, or your next client for that matter. I haven't drunk in a few days now, and I'm getting very hungry. I don't feel like tainting myself with your blood so why don't you just leave so I can use my storage blood or go to the streets and find someone better hmm?" I said very annoyed that she wouldn't leave. I put an arm out as Draco was about to rush forward for the kill. He's so restless sometimes. It's kinda cute now that I think about it.  
  
"Please? I'm hungry." He whispered but loud enough for her to hear as well. Pansy was about to pea in her pants she was so scared.  
  
"No, are you serious? Her? You'd taint your lovely record of getting better blood then hers. She may be pureblood but she isn't very good." Draco gave me puppy dog eyes and I raised an eyebrow at him and turned to face him placing my hands on both sides of his head to make him look at me.  
  
"That doesn't work on me so don't even try. If you want a taste then I can understand that but you're not going to drink from her. But I'll let you taste her if you'll be a good little boy and help me hunt down a good kill for the both of us." I said glancing over at Pansy again. Draco sighed looking defeated. But I wanted to have a bit of fun first before I locked her in here. I glanced back at Draco and he knew immediately what I wanted to do. He knows me so well. He bent his head towards my neck and grazed his fangs over the tender flesh of the crook of my neck. He bit down drawing my body closer to him. I grunted softly closing my eyes enjoying the feeling of him biting into my flesh. I taught him well were all the veins are in the neck and how to avoid them when not trying to suck someone dry. My head rolled over slightly rubbing against his in this vampirey high. My own head working on its own accord moved down towards his own neck my fangs tracing his neck down to the same spot that was on my own biting down as well. We were like that for a while ignoring Pansy's screams and her trying to open the locked door. We pulled away from each other a hungry blood craze in our eyes. There was some blood on my lips and I licked it away.  
  
"I forgot how good you taste." I teased chuckling evilly pulling out of his grasp and moving towards Pansy. I pressed my body up against hers from behind pulling her arms away from the door.  
  
"No use, it's locked and won't open for you. You're just goanna have to wait till we get back." I whispered evilly in her ear. I turned around and pushed her into Draco's arms in one quick movement so she sort of fell into his arms instead. She was crying and I loved it. "C'mon lets go, I'm hungry. You can taste her later!" I said noting the hungry look in Draco's eyes as he eyed her neck. He tossed her carelessly onto the bed and followed me out of the door and into the hall. I found an open window not so far down the hall from our room. And looked down.  
  
"Aww, I don't think we can make it!" I said mockingly since we were very high up. I leaned out the window and dropped propelling out into the night turning into black mist twirling in the wind. I changed back and dropped in a swan dive landing on my hands and doing a back hand spring and landing gracefully a few feet away.  
  
"Show off!!" Draco yelled from the window only to be returned with my laughter.  
  
"You think you can do better?"  
  
"Watch me!!" Draco yelled getting into a crouched position on the window sill before jumping out sailing for a few seconds before flipping turning into mist as he flipped. He turned back into himself doing another flip before landing neatly on his feet next to me. But sadly he lost his balance and fell.  
  
"Nicely done my young ballerina." I said laughing mockingly at him. I put out a hand to help him up. He took my hand but he pulled me on top of him but he rolled over so that he's on top. He had hunger in his eyes and I knew why. My breath started to quicken as he leaned forward brushing his lips with mine. He's falling for a killer that can't even control her own emotions very well. And to top it all off I'm in an emotional break down at the moment. And I'm in England the place where me hell began. Ohh I want to leave.....now!!!  
  
"The first time I tasted your blood....." He whispered against my lips as we stared in each others eyes. "I.....I just can't explain it. I've been obsessed with you. Your dark beauty empowers me and makes me crave you. Everything about you.....makes me even more crazy about you." He said, it was all true I could tell from the emotion in his voice. He leaned in farther but I turned my head so he kissed my neck instead.  
  
"I can't Draco." I said sitting up and pushing him into a kneeling position over my legs "I don't know what I want anymore. Give me time." I continued getting up and starting to walk into the shadows.  
  
"Wait!" He called after me. I turned and he ran to catch up. "I have to go somewhere and I'm not leaving you alone c'mon. You flit us to King's Cross and I'll go the rest of the way." I nodded and got ready for him to climb onto my back prepared to flit. We flited to King's Cross and he flitted us the rest of the way. We stopped in front of a tutor house with a white picket fence and beautiful landscaped gardens. I entered hesitantly after Draco my eyes darting around looking at every thing. Draco stopped at the door and I didn't notice and bumped into him from behind.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered moving to stand beside him examining the from step carefully trying to figure out where we are.  
  
"Relax." Draco said to me knocking on the door with the antique looking brass knocker.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you know where we are!" I muttered as the door opened and a house elf wearing a pretty blue dress stood before us.  
  
"Master Draco! The Mrs. is waiting in her office to talk to you. Who is your friend?" The house elf asked.  
  
"Lauren, I would like you to meat Hermione Granger." Draco said giving the house elf name Lauren a friendly smile stepping into the house. "Uhh.....you have to invite her in.....she's a vampire like me." Lauren nodded and invited me in and led me into the living room while Draco walked down a hallway and disappeared into one of the rooms. I don't like this.....I don't like this at all. 


	4. Tell Me What You Know

Chapter Three: Tell Me What You Know!  
  
I sat on the overly stuffed couch and looked around the strange room examining everything from where I sat. There was noise in the hall and I snapped around to look at it only to see and old man opening a door and looking in as if he were looking for something or someone. There are so many doors in the freakin' place! He turned and jumped a little at my presence. I knew I didn't look very friendly; my eyes are those of a predator......wide, watchful, focused on only one thing.....to kill its prey. He gave me a friendly grandfather smile but that still didn't put me at ease. It just heightened my curiosity.  
  
"Oh, there you are Hermione. I've been looking for you. Draco wanted me to give you this." He said advancing on me reaching into his pocket to take something out. Instinct told me to run. So I got close to doing that. I stood and got into a sort of bent position not making my self smaller though, just making it easier to run to the nearest window. He stopped noting my move to escape if he came any closer.  
  
"He told me you'd be like this. You don't trust anyone anymore, not after what happened to you. I understand, and I'm going to tell you now that I'm not going to hurt you. But I must say Draco certainly has described you a bit differently in his letters." The old man said; I relaxed a little but not too much. I didn't know him but he knew me. Now that just freaked me out a little. He pulled out what he had in his pocket and I smiled for the first time in a while. He had a blood bank packet of blood. I took it from him and pulled on the little straw thing that was attached and drank feeling a bit better after having some blood.  
  
"I've never seen a vampire drink blood before. Never knew they'd take blood from those blood banks either." He said sitting on the couch while I sat on the hard wood table opposite him taking small sips every so often.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't know much about vampires then." I snapped shooting him a glare. "And it isn't as fascinating when you're the victim now is it. We just do it to survive, not for the pleasure of feeling the life drain slowly from someone. Nobody deserves to die like that." I snapped some more getting a little annoyed at the way he was watching my drink. "And no one deserves becoming a monster either." I muttered against the straw thing taking a sip as well so he wouldn't hear what I said because clearly he was fascinated by my kind. Draco walked into the room at the moment and his gaze shifted from the old man to me. He seemed uneasy about what he saw. Our eyes met and I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"C'mon lets go. We're finished here." He said moving quickly to me pulling me up and moving to the nearest window to get away from that man as fast as possible.  
  
"Must you go Draco? I and your friend Hermione were just about to have lovely chat. You don't want to throw that chance away now do you?" He said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"No, we have to go. I know what you mean by 'chat' and I'm not going to stick around to watch anyone turn into dust. I know you don't like us, but you can't kill every vampire you see old man. Some have things to accomplish first." Draco said forcing the window open and pulling me closer. I stared at the old man then to the packet of blood and it looked different. I took in a breath but it came short, the room started to spin and my body started to shake.  
  
"Bloody hell no!" I heard someone yell. It sounded a lot like Draco. I couldn't feel my body. OH MY GOD! I can't feel my body! I'm going to die, I'm going to die, and have I mentioned? I'm going to die! Blackness, o lovely blackness.....peace.....  
  
**********  
  
"C'mon Hermione wake up!" I heard someone yell my senses started to return and my body shook violently from whatever was in my blood. I felt grass under my body and I groaned and opened my eyes. We were outside somewhere in a clearing? I don't know.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione you're alive." Draco said taking me up into his arms and hugging me.  
  
"What happened?" I asked breaking away from him to sit on my own putting a hand to my head but then the world started spinning again and I fell back into his arms.  
  
"He drugged your blood. He hates vampires but he's fascinated by them at the same time. He drugs their blood them cuts them open while they're unconscious and still alive. They never wake after that." Draco told me as I closed my eyes again. The spinning was going to make me hurl. Draco stroked my hair and it felt good to know that I'm loved by someone in this world. He leaned his head on top of mine and I heard him sigh.  
  
"Why did we go there if it was so dangerous?" I asked moving my head to look at him he just stared back at me and didn't answer. He wants to kiss me. I can see it in his eyes. I knew he wasn't going to answer me so there was no point in pushing him to. He leaned foreword hid lips parted slightly. I couldn't pull away because in some weird way I wanted it too. He filled the gap and kissed me. It was my bliss away from my hell. It was starting to get a bit too intense and I pulled away.  
  
"Take me home." I said trying to stand but couldn't. He helped me up, but then decided to carry me home. I don't remember having a home after we left. I don't remember having a home at all. When my parents found out that I was a vampire they kicked me out and that was 4 years ago. I started staying with Ron every summer after that. I closed my eyes trying to relax I still hadn't eaten anything and my stomach was starting to growl. Draco as well was hungry. I refused him to eat Pansy; so I guess we'll have to get something on the way home.....wherever that is. I must have dozed off because we arrived in front of a house. It looked familiar. Where have I seen it before? Oh god no! He's really taking me home!!  
  
"Draco, why are we here? They'll kill me if they find me here!" I gasped struggling to get away. He held tight, guess he was determined to take me HOME.  
  
"You said take me home. The hotels too far away and we're both hungry. I'll put you in bed and find a quick thing to eat for the both of us." Draco explained trying the door then using his strength to open it without breaking it. He moved quietly through the house finding my room and placing me on my stripped bed. My sheets, blankets and everything were piled neatly at the foot of the bed. Draco took a pillow and handed it to me before taking a warm blanket and throwing it over my body. He closed the door and left. I carefully looked around the room and all my things were intact, or replaced after I supposedly died in the masseur, except for the things I took when I left England. I opened my night stand and saw my diary sitting neatly in its corner of my table a thin film of dust starting to collect. I touched it then pulled it out breaking the lock then starting to read. I kept a diary from every year at my stay at Hogwarts. This one was from my sixth year.  
  
'August 31st Dear Diary,  
  
It's hard not being able to go back to my real home and having to go to Ron's house every summer. Ron thinks there's something wrong with me but I'll never tell him what's really wrong with me. I'm having him believe that it's hormones that's making me sleep all day and be out at all hours of the night until sunrise. Percy visited and I managed to stay up late long enough to see him for a while. He was the only one who noticed my change. I had large circles under my eyes when he left which was like almost 1 in the after noon. I was informed of his return a little after sundown when I woke from finally going up into my room locking the door and getting some sleep in. He wanted to see me alone for a moment so we talked out in the back near the far gate so no one would hear. He told me he knew, he felt bad for me but I made him think other wise after a while. I told him not to tell Ron or the others. I would tell them soon. At least I think I will. Who knows?  
  
Hermione'  
  
I wonder where my seventh year diary is. I know I had one. Oh damn it! I left it at Hogwarts in the side table draw!! I have to get it back some how. I stood shakily and moved slowly to the door. I opened it slowly because it creaked if it moved to fast. I walked across the hall to my parents closed door and stared at it before opening it slowly as well. All the doors creak in this god forsaken house. My parents slept peacefully cuddled together. They are still in love with each other, still kind of young in their 40's. I chocked back tears as I stood in the door way. There where lines of dried tears on my mums face. I can't believe it, she cries over me after removing me from the family four years ago. Entered the room and closed the door a little and saw my letters that I had sent them over the years all dating back about 4 years ago. Some were dated back 2 years ago. I didn't write in my stay in the states. I sighed and my mum stirred, she rubbed her eyes and started to sit up. I moved quickly and quietly to the door leaving and closing the door a little too quickly because it creaked.  
  
"Hermione?" My mum asked hopefully as I stood against the door in my room breathing heavily tears almost at the point of falling. I heard her sigh and walk over to their bathroom and enter closing the door. I stumbled over to the bed sat on the floor leaning against it. What ever remained of my heart ached from seeing my parents. Draco opened the door carrying the body of a prostitute, probably the only thing he could find walking around at this time of night.  
  
"I drained a little less then half of her you can have the rest. You really need something to eat." He said placing her in front of me. I stared at the body.  
  
"She could have done more with her life then become this. She went to Hogwarts graduated a few years before we did. She was very smart, she was head girl and had no competition with the other girls got top marks in her year." I told Draco blankly staring at the girls face. She had a pretty face "It's a shame to half to eat her." I mumbled tarring my gaze away from her and looking up at Draco who gave me a look that read 'do it before I make you because you need to eat something or you'll die.' I sighed and brought the girls neck to my mouth biting down in the spot Draco had already made drinking deeply taking in her sweet tasting blood. I finished her quickly and Draco disposed of the body into the sewer system out side before returning just as the sun was rising. He climbed into my bed next to me pulling me close to him knowing that I would probably barf up the blood after he had fallen asleep. He held tight and I must have fell asleep first because as soon as my head hit the pillow it was all dark.  
  
*********  
  
"We need to get out of here." Was the first thing I told him when I opened my eyes at sundown.  
  
"I know, but not now."  
  
"No, you don't understand we NEED to leave NOW!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How would you feel if you were in my shoes and being in the same house as your parents knowing that your mum would not return your letters, that she cries her self to sleep every night over the fact that she thinks your dead and that she loves you too much to get over the fact that she disowned you!" I almost screamed as we stood in my room but held my voice back. "I know you may hate your family but mine loved me. I was their golden girl their little girl that they wanted to shelter from everything. And I loved them." I continued sadly looking at my door hopping to be able to see through it. But sadly I can't, no one has that power.  
  
"Alright.....alright, we'll leave, we need to get back to Pansy anyway. She may die from lack of sex." Draco said heading towards the door and opening it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, I see your point. My mum loves me. It's her I care about." Draco told me disappearing into the hall way. I followed and we left flitting back to the hotel just before sunrise since it is pretty far from my house to Diagon Ally.  
  
"Pansy we're home!" Draco yelled as he unlocked the door. Pansy was curled into a ball in the fatal position crying like a little baby.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Draco?" She asked as Draco lifted her by the wrist off the bed and held her in front of him.  
  
"You could never have me Pansy, and you never will. Why can't you accept that?" He asked in a cruel voice that surprised me a little.  
  
"We were betrothed Draco. I was just trying to get you to love me before we got married so we wouldn't go into marriage hating each other!" Draco was shocked by this I could tell. No one must have told him this before. He got over his shock quickly and his eyes hardened with cruelty.  
  
"Love is for the weak. Didn't your father teach you that during his short time of being among the living as a death eater?" Draco asked making her flinch. She looked so helpless that I almost felt bad for her. Draco was probably going to kill her if I wasn't here. I told him a taste and that's what he'll get. Draco started moving forward while he was talking and climbed on top when she collapsed onto the bed since they weren't very far from it.  
  
"But you know what Pansy? You have me now. And I just want to kiss you." Draco said with bitter sweetness. Pansy seemed to be over joyed when she heard this. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer.  
  
"Well in that case. I'm all yours." She said in a silky voice that made me sick. Her lips puckered but he went for her neck teasing her making her think that she wanted him. "Oh, so you want to get into to it quickly eh? I can live with that." She said moaning softly at his caresses. He took aim and bit down making her scream in pain from his bite. He pulled away to look at her face her blood dripping from his lips.  
  
"I told you I wanted to kiss you didn't I?" he said savagely going back down to her neck sucking out even more of her blood.  
  
"That's enough Draco!" I commanded but he didn't listen. "I said that's enough!" I yelled pulling him back and tossing him into the door. "I told you a taste and that's what you're getting. You're not going to kill her." I continued firmly. He had a wild look in his eyes. He stood slowly and growled. My fangs extended and I got into a fighting position ready to fight him off. Pansy made a break for the door and got out clutching her neck slamming the door behind her. He didn't notice his eyes were on me. He lunged and I took him down flipping him and pinning him on the floor at the foot of the bed. I had his hands pinned and his head thrashed around trying to bite me some how.  
  
"Relax Draco, relax." I commanded keeping a firm grip on his wrists. He was relaxing slowly and when he finally did he was just breathing heavily.  
  
"Get off me." He growled glaring at me. I got off slowly and sat beside him leaning against the bed watching him. He stayed still for a moment before getting up slowly rubbing the back of his head. Quickly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down so that we were in the same position only he was on top this time.  
  
"Can't believe you fell for that." He said evilly.  
  
"Oh, some one help me! I have an evil vampire who I am sire to pinning me down onto the floor." I called mockingly, but not very loud raising my eye brow at him. He grinned evilly at me lowering his head closer to mine.  
  
"Scared of what I might do?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Huh, really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can easily get out of this situation." I said rolling my eyes at him. "I had like nine ten years of self defense training. I can easily back in this position with me on top." I explained like I was talking about the weather.  
  
"Well now, that just turns me on right there." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes again and his head lowered again so that our lips brushed each other as we talked.  
  
"You know what I'm going to do now don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And are you going to stop me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good." He said and kissed me.....Ahh pure bliss. 


End file.
